England
'England i's a former kingdom and makes the constituent country of Northern Ireland , Scotland and Wales is part of a sovereign state : the United Kingdom . Of these four England is the region with the largest population and the largest area. It includes the southern part of the island of Britain , in the west bordering Wales and the north of Scotland. England has over 53 million inhabitants. England was formerly named as synecdoche used throughout Britain or the United Kingdom indicate. With the rise of Scottish nationalism in the 1930s disappeared this habit. Then this use of the word England for Great Britain is considered politically incorrect , similar to the designation Holland for the whole Netherlands . Contents * 1 History * 2 Demographics ** 2.1 Population ** 2.2 Language * 3 Administrative divisions ** 3.1 Counties ** 3.2 Current administrative division ** 3.3 Regions * 4 Geography * 5 Sources and references ** 5.1 Footnotes ** 5.2 External links History Demography Population The population of England is called the Englishmen . England is named for the Angles , one of the Germanic tribes who after the departure of the Romans from the European continent colonized the island. Along with Saxony , Jutes and possibly Frisians they came with ships from the current northern Germany, northern Netherlands and West Denmark. The French name Angleterre (Land of the Angles) testifies to this. These tens of thousands of people on board are also the ancestors of the modern British and one country (Britain) that an enormous global economic, linguistic, geographic and demographic influenced. Roman historians like Tacitus used the island the name ' Albion ', from the Latin word albus (white), the color of the white cliffs of Dover . Language The English language since the 20th century the most common lingua franca . This is mainly due to the British expansion in the 19th century and since then also the dominant English-speaking United States . Administrative divisions Counties England has traditionally been divided into counties . A county (county) was under the governance of an earl (English: 'count'). These areas were originally (at the time of the Anglo-Saxon ) mentioned Shires, as currently seen from the names of a large number of counties, such as Bedfordshire , Hampshire and so on. After the arrival of the Normans came the appellation county in vogue. Current administrative division The traditional counties are no longer (entirely) match the current administrative division. The growing urban agglomerations have got their own county councils that govern the so-called metropolitan counties. The capital city of England (and of the entire United Kingdom) London . Regions The official classification of England in nine regions is as follows: * Greater London * North East England * North West England * Yorkshire and the Humber * West Midlands * East Midlands * East of England * South West England * South East England Geography England has 66 places with a town, the "city's". Other great places are called "towns" mentioned. See also: List of places in England and List of places in England by population . Category:England